The Way You Make Me Feel
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Modern Day Setting. When Christine Meets Meg's Boyfriend Erik, The Sizzing Chemisty Between Them Is Undenialable But Will She Give In Though She's Getting Maried To Raoul and Betray Her Friendship? Don't Own The Movie, Rated T May Rise In Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Forbbiden Attractions

The Way You Make Me Feel.

Chapter One: Forbidden Attractions.

Placing the final clips in her hair, Christine Daae didn't notice her husband to be, Raoul Da Changy, wrapping his arms across her chest and kissed her open neck.

A warm smile went across her face. "You look stunning, my darling." He whispered in her ear, sending delightful shivers running up and down her spine.

"Thank you, I must say you look rather dashing in that suit." She replied, turning around to admire him while putting on her long dangly earrings.

"Well I got to look scrub up, especially if we are going to the theatre." He shrugged, sitting on the edge of their double bed watching her.

"Ah yes, to meet Meg's mysterious boyfriend. Supposely he writes all the music there and is to get a award in a few months." Christine said, adding the finishing touch.

Raoul rose his eyebrows. "Wow, considering she's been out with some jack-asses and idoits in her life, perhaps this guy is the one after all. Right, are you ready?"

They both rose at the same time. "Yes, I am." She took his offered arm as they left the bedroom, went down the staircase and left their house with Raoul driving the car.

* * *

As they arrived, Christine's jaw simply dropped. The theatre was large and standing proud with a red curpet on the golden steps and two noble men stood by the doors.

Giving one of the men the keys, Raoul took her arm once more and led her inside the building where they gasped of the rich surroundings around the couple.

Dozens of candles were lit, lush paintings on the colourful walls, interesting statues stood and vases filled with only red roses laid on the brown tables.

"Boy, someone's obessed with roses!" Raoul joked which Christine rolled her eyes. "Please, you gave me one on our seventh date remember?"

"Meh, it's just a flower you know." He shrugged that annoyed her. In fact, it was her favorite and has been since her childhood. Memories of her father giving them to her bought tears prickling her eyes.

Shaking her emotional thoughts aside, the sudden rise of music caught her attention as they reached the stage area where over a hundred people were seated waiting for the pefomance.

They headed to box four where Raoul booked it a few months back before anyone else took it though mysteriously on the internet site box five wasn't even mentioned.

Once Christine sat down, the familer voice made her rise and hug her best friend. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys came tonight! I can feel in my bones that this is Erik's best pefomance yet." Meg cried.

Raoul scoffed. "Erik? What kinda name is that?" Christine shot him a deathly look. "Igorne him, he just can't handle the fact he can't watch the game instead of coming here." She said, reassuring her.

"No worries, I'll be in box five so perhaps afterwards we can have a chat and then you can meet him face to face." Meg suggested. "Oh, we would love that." Christine replied, not noticing Raoul rolling his eyes.

"Goodie, enjoy the show!" With that, she left them. "Jeez, she's lovesick about that guy isn't she?" Raoul said, sitting down. "I think it's nice to see her happy after what happened with Nick, that's all." Christine replied, taking his hand into hers.

"Mmm, you got a point there." He mumbled. Before she could say a word, the lights dimmed and the curtains rose up from the stage. But once the music began to play, something unnatural happened inside her.

Born in a talented and musical family, Christine had a happy life and sung to her parents at the tender age of five. When they died in a terrible fire, she vowed never to fall in love with music ever again.

She wasn't prepared to be swept away of the breath-taking melodies that filled the room all around her, never be moved by the powerful romantic and tragic story unfolding before her very eyes.

Whoever this Erik was, he was masterful and knew how to affect a single person in one sitting. Raoul noticed her hand slowly slipping from his but didn't think much of it. Unknown to him was that was the start of their relationship shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

Three hours later, the lights came back on and the theatre was loud with clapping and cheering. Everyone stood and bowed to the audience, beaming with pride that everyone enjoyed it.

"Come on, I need a drink." Raoul muttered to Christine's ear which she nodded in argeement, as they left the mysterious musican stepped out at last with Meg in his arms that made the crowd clap even louder.

Raoul drunk down one whole glass of champane, breathing out in relief. "That was bliss." He sighed, digging out his moblie to check on the scores of the game. Christine took a glass of red and sipped it.

More and more people came in to drink and nibble, chatting among themselves about the play or what was happening in their lives. But when Meg and Erik stepped inside, everyone went deadly silent.

No one noticed the sudden gasp that escaped from Christine's mouth, was it possiable to look at the most beautiful man that lived and breathed on this world? Because he surely was indeed beautiful.

With the most unusual eyes, black as night hair and a white mask on the right side of his face, he oozed charsmia and charm with a simple smirk on those full tempting lips that teased danger and romance.

The couple walked through the sea of people, heading towards Christine and Raoul without stopping. She felt her body warm quickly while he barely looked up from his phone in case the team scored.

"Christine, Raoul, I would like you to meet Erik." Meg began, beaming with pride that she had caught someone so handsome it put others to shame. "Good evening, Christine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

With those eight words he just said, rapture shivers ran up and down her spine like thousands of spiders. His offered hand rose, waiting for hers. Once their fingers touched, sparks flickered between them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Erik. I must say, your play is outstanding." She said, confidently though inside her heart was beating madly. Meg and Raoul didn't even notice to sizzing chemisty that was boiling.

"See darling? My dearest friend loved it, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself!" Meg said, placing her hand on his chest. Erik let go of Christine's hand to stare at Meg with a wide smile then turned to look at Raoul.

"Checking the scores, then?" He asked which grabbed his attention. "Er yeah, sorry for me being so rude. I'm Raoul, pleased to meet you mate." They shook quickly, brief grins across their faces.

"Well, enjoy the party. Me and Erik are going to have a chat with these lovely people. Thanks for coming again!" Meg cried, leading her man away from them. Christine watched the pair while controlling her emotions.

"Can we go now? I want to see the highlights." Raoul asked, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. She turned her gaze from Erik's broad back to her lover's pleading eyes, with a sigh she nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll go and get the car. Wait here, babe." With a quick kiss, he dashed out of the room leaving her standing there avoiding the crowd chatting to the happy couple. Instead her eyes fell on the double doors that had a balcony.

Heading towards to gather a bit of air before leaving, Christine didn't notice Erik step outside to join her until she turned around and gasped. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He asked in a comforting tone of voice.

"N...no, you didn't." She stuttered, shaking her head. He went to lean his elbows against the railing, puffing out a sigh. "What a beautiful evening for a summer's night, hmm?" Christine looked up to see the clear sky with sparkling stars and a glowing moon.

"Indeed. But why are you out here with me instead of with Meg?" She asked, moving her eyes back down. Erik stared at her, those soul capturing orbs that stunned and confused her emotions.

"I can not give you a answer for that, Christine." He replied, straightening his back. "Oh right, okay. Well, I better go. Raoul will be waiting for me. Farewell Erik." She said, just about to leave until he grabbed her arm.

Their faces incrediably close, lips almost touching. Forbidden and wrong, two words that were screaming at both of them. "There's something about you, Christine. A soul that's locked in a cage, waiting to be free." He whispered in a tone that scared and enthralled her.

"Please, let me go. Meg and Raoul will notice us." Christine begged, fear was in her eyes. Erik studied her for a moment, then released his grip. She opened the door leaving it ajar, bade her farewells to Meg and dashed out of there without looking back.

Author's Note: So What Do You Think? Reviews Are Very Helpful! Gene's Gal


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Thoughts

The Way You Make Me Feel.

Chapter Two: Endless Thoughts.

On the way back home, Christine was deathly silent while Raoul sung along to the radio of a really bad song that didn't even reach number one.

But his out of tune voice was the least of worries, all she could think about was that forbidden encounter with Erik outside.

The way he held her arm left a burning mark there, never to be erased or washed off. A powerful stain that would cause her too much trouble.

It seemed wrong and horrifying to be instanly attracted to someone that isn't her lover, he was with Meg and she could never betray her best friend.

But why could he see right through her to discover a secret that was hers and hers alone? Several chills ran down her spine that made her teeth chatter.

"Are you okay babe?" Raoul asked, halting her train of thought.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired." Christine replied, looking at him with a weak smile.

"Don't worry, I am too. Then again, that play made me sleepy. Sooo slow!" He moaned, rolling his eyes.

She puffed out a long sigh, sometimes he could be a right annoying fop!

* * *

The next day, Christine awoke from her restless night filled of hot, tempting dreams of someone that wasn't Raoul.

He was there, staring at her with those beautiful eyes and singing a highly passionate song that made her body tremble.

With every touch on her skin, it set alight with a powerful flame that could never be cooled down or put out.

It would end with the pair lying in each other's arms, naked and covered in sweat, pure bliss across their faces.

She put her hands over her face, this had to stop right now. No way she could have erotic dreams of herself and Erik.

Sliding down her hands to her sheets, Christine pushed them aside and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and have a cool shower.

Without noticing, Raoul crept in and suddenly wrapped his arms across her that made her scream in fright.

"Darling, you scared me!" She cried, looking up at him.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you before I have to go to work." He said with a smirk.

"Go on, you will be late." Christine said, rubbing the lotion in.

"But I don't want to go," Raoul mumbled, slowly kissing her neck.

She spun around, dropping the lotion bottle and met his lips with her own. Perhaps making love to him would put a end to her disturbing thoughts of Erik.

* * *

Afterwards, Christine headed into town while Raoul headed to work with a stupid grin across his face.

It worked, no more troubling or naughtly fantasties of him appeared in her mind.

She breathed a sigh of relief, hopefully her dreams will do the same.

Wandering through the shops with her i-pod on, Christine felt relaxed and confident.

She had already found a new sparkly top and a lovely skirt that would suit well.

Considering it was her only day off this week, she had every right to enjoy herself.

But when she entered in her usual caffe for a cup of coffee, there sitting at her table was none other than Erik!

Terror coarsed through her veins, it had been two hours since she made love with Raoul and forgot all about the mysterious masked man.

Those eyes darted to where she stood, a warm smile appeared on his lips.

God, how he made her melt into goo was unbelieveable! But she shook it aside like it was nothing.

Hinting at a empty chair by him, Christine took a deep breath and headed towards the table confidently.

This time, she won't let her emotions get the best of her. She was a woman and in love with someone else.

"Good afternoon, Christine." He spoke in that rich, velvet voice of his that send raw shivers up and down her spine.

"Hello, I didn't think you would come here and be sitting at the very same spot where I would." She replied, putting down her bags.

"Ah yes, Meg told me about this cafe. Very nice and welcoming considering what I have across my face." He pointed at the mask.

"Mmm, well they shouldn't be looking in the first place."

A air of silence fell between them for a few moments until a friendly looking waitress came to their table and asked for Christine what she wanted.

"Just a coffee will do, thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem, madam." The waitress replied, writing it down and giving Erik one long look before she walked away.

"Wow, I think she liked you." Christine gasped, staring at him.

"Well, I'm a taken man." He chuckled, finishing off the rest of his tea.

She swallowed and nodded, lucky Meg!

"So, no work for you today then?" He began, placing his elbows on the table.

"No, tomorrow I start and won't get a another day off until Sunday." Christine replied with a moan.

"What is it you do?"

"I'm a teacher in a high school not far from where I live."

Erik's eybrows shot up in surprise.

"Interesting, what do you teach them?"

"Oh, just English and History. There's a lack of other teachers there so I do two lessons for every grade." She explained.

The waitress returned with Christine's coffee, took Erik's empty cup and walked away again.

"How long have you been with Raoul?" He asked, looking deadly serious this time.

A feeling of unease spread through her, it wasn't a sort of subject she could talk about to someone who was affecting her with every passing second.

"Around two or three years, we are getting married next spring." She replied, sipping her drink.

"Ah, congratations to you and him." He cried, showing a fake smile.

"Thanks, I'm really happy with him." She said, igorning a voice that screamed "_Liar"_

"Indeed, especially if you are getting "hitched" as they all say." He shrugged.

Christine nodded her head, pushing back a rebelious strand of hair over her ear.

"I still haven't forgotten about last night, you know." Erik said, in a low and quite threatening tone.

"Neither have I." She replied, igorning the sudden tremble over her body.

"There is something about you, Christine, that needs to be free and shown to the world. Nothing gets pass me, especially if they are beautiful."

She uttered a gasp from her lips that made him smirk.

"I.. better go, perhaps I will see you around with Meg?"

As Christine stood, her legs gave way that her knees made contact with the floor.

Erik instanly went to help her back up, a lingering stare between them was enough to set their pulses racing.

Once more, their lips were nearly touching.

"Release me, Erik. I have to go." Christine whispered.

He did so without a second's pause.

She gathered her belongings, left a few notes on the table and dashed out of the cafe again without looking back.

Erik puffed out a long and heavy sigh, what was it about that woman that made him want to claim her?


	3. Chapter 3: Risky Dreams

The Way You Make Me Feel.

Chapter Three: Risky Dreams.

Christine was dreaming...

_"Standing in the middle of the stage, I sing so proudly to the audience that look on in awe of my voice._

_I feel so relaxed and happy that I express my emotions not by words but by lyrics from the heart._

_Then a shiver runs up and down my spine, I already know the reason behind it._

_He's there, behind me, walking towards where I am._

_One look at those seductive eyes destorys any kind of walls I build around me._

_The way he comands everything is powerful and spell-binding, his voice like a tenor strong and sharp with a rock n roll edge._

_When he comes dangerously close to me, I could feel my heart beating fiercely against my chest._

_A single touch on my open skin and it's enough to set it afire with a deadly flame I can not put out._

_He stands behind me, his lips caressing my neck while he sings of raw passion and wonderful desires._

_I close my eyes, letting him take control of my body without a moment's pause._

_Somehow I could feel the audience mutter among themselves, saying should they see such erotic things here yet none of them walked away._

_Erik cupped my throat, not cutting off air but damn close enough for me to wildly open my eyes._

_He bends his head with those burning eyes locking into mine, the lyrics coming out of that mouth gets more suggestive._

_I was drowing in rapture, no one was going to save me. Not even Raoul or Meg._

_Then to my horror, I looked away from Erik to see them staring at us with pure shock across their faces._

_No matter how many times I tried to break free from this hot embrace, he wouldn't let me go._

_"Please, free me!" I pleaded, turning my head to the mysterious masked man._

_"No Christine, you are mine and mine alone." He said in a tone I couldn't reconize._

_Fear gripped ahold of my stomach, ice cold terror froze my veins._

_"Never!" I screamed, with all my might I pushed him off me and ran towards Raoul who stood aside._

_I lost my footing and fell in a never ending hole, my screaming echoed all around me._

_For real, no one was going to save me. I was going to die."_

Christine awoke suddenly, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Babe, are you alright?" Raoul asked, taking her in his arms.

She slowly looked at him, the frightened doe eyes locking into his crystal blue orbs.

"It was a nightmare, a horrible yet bittersweet nightmare." She replied, laying her head against him.

"Want to tell me about it?" He suggested, stroking her hair.

"No! God no!" Christine yelled, breaking free from his embrace.

He studied her carefully, stunned of how quickly she got angry but thought nothing more of it.

"Fine, let's get back to sleep. We got work in the morning." Raoul said with a yawn.

She watched him fall back on his pillow, slowly closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Christine whispered to him, it was unknown if he heard or not.

Carefully lying back, she stared at the celing until her eyes could not longer stay up.

Once more, she was dreaming this time it was different...

"_I'm wandering across a long and winding hallway, hearing melodies echoing all around me._

_Faceless paintings hung on the dull red walls, vases filled with roses bloomed proudly._

_Then, my name like a whisper touches me like a silky caress on my open skin._

_Shivers upon shivers ran up and down my spine, leaving dozens of goosepimples all over my body._

_But it dosen't stop me walking though I wish I could halt my steps and embrace it._

_With a golden glow from a single candle, it bought the pathway to a end by a large and looming door before me._

_My fingers grazes the handle until suddenly it opens and the door gives a eeire moan from it's hinges._

_The room is in pitch blackness yet the music grows louder and even more seductive._

_I step inside without fear though my legs slightly tremlbe but I igorne it._

_"Oh Christine..." A male voice, sounding awfully like Erik, sighed._

_My eyes try to gather some kind of light in this place, it wasn't long though._

_Over a hundred candles were brightly lit, talented drawings that strangely looked me hung on the walls and beautiful designs lay around me._

_It was a proud organ and a tall broad back that grabbed my attention._

_The music came to it's end, a note lingered in the air until silence claimed us._

_When Erik turned around, letting those eyes burn into mine, I knew my heart and soul was stolen that very moment._

_He slowly stands, wearing a loose white shirt that shows a brief glimpse of his chest and tight black pants._

_It's the mask that fuels my curiousity into overdrive yet there was a strong warning that I shouldn't dare touch it._

_With one gloved hand rising up, offering for me to place my own there, I headed towards them with my blood pumping fast._

_Once they connected, Erik pulled me closer that our faces were ever so close that our breathes were tickling each other's skin._

_"Christine, my beautiful, songbird, angel, Christine." He said with a warm smile._

_I cupped his cheek, stroking it gently before our lips at last met._

_The kiss, long and bittersweet, lasted more than seconds and minutes._

_Wrapping my arms across his neck, Erik gathered me up from the floor and walked towards a large four poster bed._

_We already knew what was going to happen next, it was pass the point of no return._

_But it didn't matter, all what did was Erik taking me to new highs I never thought was possiable..."_

Christine awoke to the sound of the birdsong from the open windows.

She turned her head to see that Raoul wasn't in bed any more, the reason was that the time had said "8.30am".

"Gosh, that dream! It was so real yet I can't let it happen! I won't let it happen! It has to stop!" Christine cried.

No-one answered or comforted her, it was like everyone abounded her left to fight her troubling emotions.

It was undenialable: she had feelings for Erik and by those dreams she had they werrn't going to be forgotten.

Shaking her head to halt her train of thought, Christine rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom to prepare herself for work.


	4. Chapter 4: Desire Music

The Way You Make Me Feel

Chapter Four: Desire Music

Those talented fingers caressed the keyboards, bringing such enchanting melodies to live.

Meg watched and listened in awe of the man she was falling in love with every single day.

No matter what, Erik always surprised and sweapt her off her feet at everything he did.

It was sheer agony to go a few hours without hearing his voice or seeing his face for her.

Work was hell for Meg, several hours focusing on other things than her beautiful lover.

As he reached the cressando, the harmony echoed all around them until a eeire silence replaced it.

Turning around to face her, a wide grin was across his lips while hers was larger and more prouder.

"Darling, that has to be your best work yet!" Meg cried, rising up from her seat to wrap her arms across his neck.

"Thank you, my love." He mumbled, kissing the senstive open skin that made her tremble and shiver.

With a swift moment, Erik stood up and gathered her from the floor with their faces ever so close.

"You are my music, Meg. Forever and ever." He spoke in a passionate tone that she felt tears fall down her face.

"Oh Erik, life would be empty without you." She whispered, capturing his lips with a gentle kiss.

It lasted a few moments until he walked towards the bedroom where they made love until the final rays of the sun shone.

* * *

While Meg slept peacefully in his arms, Erik was thinking of that woman who was begining to haunt his dreams.

Christine Daae, his lover's closest friend. So wrong and compeltly forbidden yet it was a feeling he couldn't help himself.

With those coffee brown eyes that were deep and pulled you right in, choclate curly hair and a smile that would light a thousand candles.

Yet there was something about her that disturbed Erik, a sadness inside of her that he could see and no one else would.

The moment they met a strong attraction and powerful chemisty boiled between them, was it meant to be or a start of their downfall?

Carefully Erik pulled himself out of Meg's gentle embrace to wander through the darkness, grabbing a nightgown to cover his nudity.

He sat on the stool, studying the keys that were waiting for his fingers to peform so much music to enchant and haunt anyone.

Closing his eyes, a sharp image of Christine came before him. It stunned him strongly that it seemed so distressly real.

Wearing a loose gown with her hair flowing free, her lips were red as the rose, the smell of her pefume intoxiated his senses.

Not noticing his fingers were touching the keys, he was far too gone of this fantasy of only her standing there looking so beautiful.

When he appeared in it, Erik was surprised of how different and ever so more comanding than what he is in reality.

Smouldering sin, desire and temptation in one, it was the missing mask that caught his attention instanly.

Christine slowly walked towards him, her eyes steaming of want, there wasn't anyone going to stop or break this shocking vision.

Once their lips met with each other's, it was the point of no return. The fantasy Erik and Christine were far too gone to be saved.

Clothes had suddenly disappeared, the music grew more erotic and heated, many colours of satin and silk captured the couple.

They lay, kissing every single part of their bodies, succumbing to the intense and raw passion that burned between them.

Just before they began to make love, a scream made them break apart to stare in pure horror of two souls standing there.

"_How could you betray me, Erik. After all what you told me?" _Meg cried with added echo while the fop just started at the wanton Christine in disgust.

That was when the real Erik's eyes shot open, tore his hands away from the keyboard and slammed his fist against the wall.

His body hummed of anger and desire he could not have, a woman he must not claim. What the hell was the matter with him?

The beautiful Meg was still asleep, his angel that saved him from the endless darkness of the life he was having and made him a better man.

So why would he want to give it all up on a affair with the haunting Christine Daae? No, whatever he had for her had to be stopped and destoryed. Fast.

With a long sigh, Erik dragged his weary body back in the bedroom leaving his nightgown on and fell back in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Morning called, time for work for Meg. It didn't go unnoticed that Erik wasn't naked like she was but refused to think about it any longer.

A quick shower, putting on the uniform and make-up, she went to get some breakfast until the sight laid out for her was a pleasent surprise.

"Good morning, Meg. Slept well?" He said with a smirk across his face, he wore a loose white buttoned shirt and black pants.

A warm smile appeared on her lips. "Yes I did thank you, Erik." She replied, sitting down on the open chair he pulled out for her.

They ate and talked to each other like any normal couple without any fears or worries on their minds though a slight unease was there.

Once Meg finished, she brushed her hair in a neat ponytail and grabbed her keys that lay on the small plate by the front door.

"Going, my sweet?" Erik said with a hint of sedcution in his voice, his arms folded with a risen eyebrow that screamed naughty.

She looked at him, heated desire was boiling throughout her body. The tempting offer was too much that she stormed towards him and let her lips do the rest.

Let's just say that Meg went to work a little late with a silly smile across her face and her body humming of wonderful desire.

Author's Note: Sorry I Haven't Updated Lately, Life And Illness Once Again Is A Pain. Read And Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5: BreathTaking Moment

The Way You Make Me Feel

Chapter Five: Breath-Taking Moment.

Finishing the day off, Christine gathered her belongings and left the school building.

Putting on her i-pod, she walked along the pavement humming along to a upbeat song.

Tonight she and Raoul were invited to dinner with Erik and Meg, a event that Christine was extremly exicted about.

Everything was planned: her outfit, what kind of jewellery she would wear and what style her hair is going to be.

Raoul meanwhile, wasn't as eager as her, all he wanted to do is stay at home after a long week of work that left him very tired.

It led to many arugements between them, leaving a uneasy air for the couple whenever they were in the same room.

But tonight, she would put on a brave face and try to calm her ragging emotions on the man she had constant dreams about.

* * *

Arriving at their large and stunning house with over thirty bedrooms and twenty bathrooms, Christine and Raoul stepped towards the door.

He knocked on the door, it wasn't long until Meg opened it with a wide beaming smile across her face.

"Hey guys, come on in. Dinner's almost ready, go and sit in the living room while you wait." She explained, standing aside so they could enter.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Christine said, shrugging her coat without Raoul's offered help that Meg noticed.

"Yes, Erik bought it two months ago. It feels like we have just moved in every day." She replied, putting them on the hooks and led them to the quiet living room.

"Please sit down, I shall fetch Erik from his music study. He's been in there for far too long."

Suddenly, the loud shrilling of the smoke alarm grabbed their attention with Meg's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my goodness, please excuse me! Christine, could you go and get Erik while I save dinner?" She pleaded.

With a simple nod of the head, Meg dashed out of the living room as fast as lighting while Christine went up the long staircase.

The bittersweet sound of music was getting closer with each step she took towards the room.

A brief but loud enough knock stopped the enchanting melody, then footsteps came towards the door.

In one swift movement, Erik opened it with his eyes burning into Christine's.

They studied one another, what ifs and possiable maybe filling the air more than the smell of dinner.

"Good evening, Christine." He spoke in that rich, tenor voice that sent pure shivers running down her spine.

"G...good evening, Erik." She replied with a stutter, igorning the thundering heart of hers.

"Why don't you come in for a minute, I have something to show you." He suggested, holding the door.

"Er no, Meg said that she needs you downstairs." She explained, though really a quiet moment with Erik sounded wonderful.

"She can wait, step inside my world Christine."

With a offered hand before her, she instanly took it leading her inside and closing the door behind them.

Getting a good look at him, he wore a simple white button shirt and pale black pants that fitted his perfect strong frame.

"Come, sit on the stool beside me." He said, placing his fine butt there with his talented fingers hovering over the keys.

Christine swallowed a hard lump that was fighting at the back of her throat to carefully walk towards him confidently.

As she sat down, their bodies were touching which burned a flame that already began to take ahold of them.

"I'd written a muscial piece about you, it came to me today. Would you like to hear it?" He asked, staring at her oh so seductively.

"Sure." She croaked, suddenly shocked of her voice and turned away from him.

He chuckled softly, then cupped her chin with one hand and pulled her to face him once more.

"Don't ever be shy around me, Christine. There is nothing to fear." He whispered.

She couldn't deny that she adore the way he spoke to her, the power in him and the mystery behind that mask.

"Now listen to the music, let it grow inside you."

Once the melody began, Christine was lost never to be saved.

Rich and beautiful, it was perfect and exactly like her which made her silently shed a tear.

Erik looked at her, noticing that she was crying and smiled reassuring to her.

Steadily but slowly, she started to hum away until she sung lyrics that seemed to fit the piece correctly.

Her voice stung Erik like Cupid's bow, from then on he couldn't stop admiring the beauty before him.

If they werrn't with anyone else, he would gladly capture her as his own.

The music was fading away, her song reached it's cressando.

Silence.

Her brown eyes connected to his grey green orbs that quickly changed to blue.

"Erik?" Christine trembled, her voice shaky.

A hand touched her cheek, his thumb stroked it gently.

She leaned her head against it, it seemed so right to feel like this.

Their faces were getting close with every passing second, any moment now lips would embrace.

All the sudden, loud rapping on the door broke the spell cruelly for the pair.

Christine turned away from Erik, shocked and disgusted at herself.

While he stood up, clearing his throat and dashed to the door where a inpatient Meg stood with a frown across her face.

"Dinner's ruinned, Raoul's called for a take-away. Is that okay?" She said, gruffly.

"Sure darling, let me go and pay for it when it arrives." He replied, kissing her fully on the lips that made Christine jealous.

"What were you two doing then?" Meg asked, staring at her friend suspiously.

"Oh Erik wanted to show me a piece of music he had written." Christine replied with a weak smile.

"Ah yes, he's so talented in lots of things!" She giggled.

Erik rolled his eyes to Christine who quickly gave him a glance that didn't last for a second.

"Right, let's go downstairs then." Meg decided, the first to leave the room.

Once she was out of sight, Erik grabbed Christine's arm before she stepped out.

"I knew you could sing, it was clear in your eyes." He whispered, dangerously close to her face.

"Yes but I'm not planning to do it again. We can not be in the same room, Erik. I can't bear the thought of what could happen between us." Christine said, confidenly yet inside she was tearing apart.

"We must talk about this soon, not tonight but soon." Erik hissed, releasing her and stomped down the stairs.

Christine sunk to her knees, trying her hardest to gather her breath but failed in every attempt.

"My God, I nearly kissed him! What am I to do?" She wailed only to herself apart from the four walls that listened to her heartbreak.

Author's Note: Once Again, Life And Illness Has Been A Pain Along With Writer's Block Stopping Me Writing Anything Down. But I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter And Should Be Uploading More Soon.


End file.
